Love Academy
Outstanding and talented students from around the world have gathered together at Moulin Academy High School, a private institution. Why was this ordinary girl attending the academy? Beneath the fireworks at a masquerade party, an unexpected romantic encounter takes place. All of this is followed by a sudden and sweeeeeet proposal under blossoming cherry trees! She had lunch on the rooftop together with the charming boy. Well, princess, enjoy your sweet and "dangerous" high school life, and the everlasting memories that follow. All the talented students around the world have gathered here at the 'Moulin Academy'. You thought you were just trying your luck in the beginning...but not anymore... Unexpected romantic encounters during the masquerade party and fireworks festival?! A spontaneous confession underneath cherry blossom trees?!Handmade lunch with a popular boy on the rooftop... This "sweet" and "dangerous" high school life will become an everlasting memory! Estudiantes sobresalientes y talentosos de todo el mundo se han reunido en el Moulin Academy High School , una institución privada. ¿Por qué esta chica normal asistir a la academia ? Debajo de los fuegos artificiales en una fiesta de disfraces , un romántico encuentro inesperado ocurre. Todo esto es seguido por una propuesta repentino y sweeeeeet bajo cerezos en flor ! Ella tenía el almuerzo en la terraza junto al muchacho encantador. Bueno, princesa, disfrutar de su dulce y " peligrosa" vida en el instituto , y los recuerdos eternos que siguen. Por cierto , yo soy. . . umm , lo siento, no puedo decirle a mi nombre. Nos vemos en el Moulin Academia ! Todos los estudiantes con talento de todo el mundo se han reunido aquí en la " Academia Moulin ' . Pensabas que estabas tratando su suerte en el principio ... pero ya no ... Encuentros amorosos inesperados durante la fiesta de disfraces y el festival de fuegos artificiales ! Una confesión espontánea debajo cerezos ! Almuerzo hecho a mano con un chico popular en la azotea ... Esta vida " dulce" y "peligroso" de secundaria se convierta en un recuerdo inolvidable ! ★★Here are your TARGETS in 'Love Academy'!/Aquí están sus objetivos en 'Love Academy !★★ ★"Togo Gen Goal: Composer " ★ He is a grumpy genius, which makes it difficult for people to grasp his behavior. (He doesn't have many friends either due to the frequent travels he has in and out of Japan.) However, he has an unpredictable weakness... ★"Yota Ameda Student council president Goal: Swimming ace "★ He is a sadistic leader, and also the president of the student council. He has many friends, but his only BFF is Togo. There is also a secret from his earlier days that no one knows about... ★"Haku Shirato Goal: Singer "★ He lives on the roof of the school with the nickname "Stray Cat". He has a lot of die hard fans, and his favorite food is...the omelette rice you made for him?! He acts like a womanizer, but is that really who he is? ★"Takumi Jyogasaki Goal: Doctor "★ He is the childhood friend of heroine (you). He can cook and he often looks after her. He also got a very cute younger brother called Jun. Perhaps there is a side to him that has yet to be seen? And also many interesting side characters to make your school life interesting!! ★ " Togo Gen Objetivo : Composer" ★ Él es un genio gruñón, lo que hace que sea difícil para la gente a comprender su comportamiento. (Él no tiene muchos amigos ya sea debido a los frecuentes viajes que tiene dentro y fuera de Japón. ) Sin embargo, tiene una debilidad impredecible ... ★ " Yota Ameda presidente del consejo estudiantil Meta: Piscina ace" ★ Es un líder sádico , y también el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Tiene muchos amigos , pero su único BFF es Togo. También hay un secreto de sus primeros días en que no se sabe sobre ... ★ " Haku Shirato Objetivo : Singer" ★ Él vive en el techo de la escuela con el apodo de " Stray Cat " . Él tiene un montón de fans se resisten a morir , y su comida favorita es ... la tortilla de arroz que hiciste por él ! Actúa como un mujeriego , pero es que realmente quién es? ★ " Takumi Jyogasaki Objetivo : Doctor" ★ Él es el amigo de la infancia del protagonista (tú) . Él puede cocinar y que a menudo se ocupa de ella. También tiene un hermano más joven muy linda llamada junio Quizás hay un lado de él que aún no se ha visto ? Y también muchos personajes secundarios interesantes para hacer de su vida escolar interesante ! 'References' Love Academy Android Love Academy iOS ★★You are the heroine!★★ You will become the heroine in the novels, and you will be able to have a lot of interesting romantic experience! There are novels where your choice will affect the ending. Moreover, there are more than one character you can go after. The more you play, the better you can understand the story! ★★ There are many Romantic illustrations in this application!★★ We aim to provide you with the best quality from popular artists and illustrators! These illustrations can be seen if you use items to collect them into the ALBUM. You can view them any time you like! ★★ Let's get the party started!★★ You will be able to see everyone's comments LIVE! You can comment as much as you want per scene. Don't like that? No problem, just go to SETTINGS and you will be able to turn off the comment ticker. ★★It's all for free!★★ "This application is free until midway through the story. However, if you spend 'JEWEL', you will be able to read the stories for free. As a login bonus, you can also earn 'JEWEL' for free. For those who would like to read at their own pace, it is possible to purchase an item called the 'NOVEL PASSPORT'. This will allow you to read ahead even when you are out of 'JEWEL'. Besides, you can read as many times as you want! Now that's a great deal, isn't it?" ★★More Stories await you!★★ Right now, we have novels in the categories of school life, first love, idols, suspense, history, comedy...etc. More stories will be added each month! Check them out when you can! ★ ★ Tú eres el protagonista ! ★ ★ Usted se convierte en la heroína de las novelas , y usted será capaz de tener un montón de interesante experiencia romántica ! Hay novelas que su elección afectará el final. Por otra parte , hay más de un carácter se puede ir después . Cuanto más juegues , mejor se puede entender la historia! ★ ★ Hay muchas ilustraciones románticas en esta aplicación ! ★ ★ Nuestro objetivo es ofrecerle la mejor calidad de los artistas populares e ilustradores ! Estos ejemplos pueden ser vistos si utiliza elementos a recogerlos en el álbum . Usted puede verlos en cualquier momento que te gusta! ★ ★ Vamos a la fiesta! ★ ★ Usted será capaz de ver los comentarios de todos LIVE! Puedes comentar todo lo que quieras por escena . ¿No te gusta eso? No hay problema, vaya a la configuración y usted será capaz de apagar el comentario ticker . ★ ★ Es todo gratis! ★ ★ " Esta aplicación es gratuita hasta la mitad de la historia. Sin embargo , si usted pasa ' Jewel' , usted será capaz de leer los cuentos de forma gratuita. Como un bono de inicio de sesión , también se puede ganar " joya " de forma gratuita. Para aquellos que le gusta leer a su propio ritmo , es posible comprar un artículo llamado "pasaporte NOVELA ' . Este le permitirá leer ininterrumpida, incluso cuando usted está fuera de " joya " . Además , se puede leer tantas veces como quieras ¡Ahora eso es una gran cosa, ¿no? " ★ ★ Más historias te esperan! ★ ★ 181052 430799647009906 872558831 n.jpg Yota - love academy.jpg Togo - love academy.png Takumi - love academy.png Haku - love academy.png